A Long Journey
by hellasauce
Summary: Will the Rebels ever be defeated? This is a story about koshka and her life. How Koshka grows up, joins the Vain Team with her friends and meets new people.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi my name is Kosha and I live with my father, my mom died when I was just a baby. My world is full of different people with different powers, abilities and talents. We all try to live as peacefully as we can but battles come here and there. That's life in the fold for you. That is going to change because today is my first day of school at a new school. I'm a fifth grader now and I'm going to this new school because my father got a new job in Halcyon City. I'm a little nervous and scared the kids won't like how I am._

"You're going to be late on your first day at a new school" my dad said as he was making breakfast.

"I'm coming I was just checking if I had everything"

As I came down stairs I smelled the bacon and eggs my dad had just finished cooking. We both ate quickly and then I was on my way to school. As my dad drove I looked out of the car window looking around and seeing new things.

"Are you nervous Koshka?" he said

"A little"

"You're going to do fine" he sounded reassuring which helped settle me down a bit

As we rounded a corner I saw the school Halcyon School. It was a big building with a field to play on and a play ground. I said my goodbye to my dad and walked in and found my way to my class.

"Hello you must be Koshka, I'm Mrs. Walker" said a lady with glasses with her hair up in a pony tail wear a pretty pink dress.

"Yes I'm Koshka nice to meet you Mrs. Walker"

"You can sit right here next to Taka" Gesturing towards a table in the back with a boy with a brilliant orange tail.

As I made my way to the back I saw many different people like a girl with two long ponytails, a cute looking dragon, and plenty more kids. As I sat next to Taka he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi my names taka"

"Hey names Koshka"

We continued to learn about each other until class started. We played with each other on the playground and talked more at lunch and that's how it all began.

 **Five years later…**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Were now in high school and we've been best friends ever since. I've grown feelings for Taka his brilliant eyes and everything about him, but I don't want anything to ruin our friendship so I ignore the feeling._

As my father cooks breakfast. I get ready for school looking at the pictures of my friends and I. Which included Celeste, Skarrf, Ringo, Catherine, Taka, and I were all smiling in the picture. That day was a fun day, a day Celeste, Catherine, and I was just talking and having our "talk" while the boys were just hanging out it really was a great day. I learned that day Catherine had a thing for Ringo, and they learned I had a thing for Taka. I look at the dream catcher that hung over my bed it was a gift from Taka. I snapped out of my thoughts as my dad yelled my name.

"Kosha, breakfast is ready"

"Coming dad" I walked down stairs smelling the pancakes.

"You reminiscing again" my dad chuckled as he handed me my plate

"Maybe" I laughed he knew me so well. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like with my mom around. I looked mostly like my mom with my ears to my tail. The only thing I got from my dad was his brown eyes.

"Hey Kosh you ok?" my dad said once again snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yea I was just thinking of mom and if things would be different…"

"I wonder that sometimes too… but we have each other and a memory of her and she's watching over us always" he said with sadness in his eyes.

"Yea.."

On the way to school was the usual trip. The trees were blooming with flowers and the sky blue. Until there was a big boom in the distance and a streak across the sky and we saw what it was and where it was. My dad and I looked in shocked that it hit my school. We rushed to the school see smoke and a fire and people rushing out and getting to safety.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _That's the first day the Rebels attacked things got worse for Halcyon and the rest of our world. That day lucky no one got hurt. My friends and I got recruited to train and fight the Rebels our team call Vain. We helped people get to safety from the Rebel's attacks. My father worked with the swat team. People constantly lived in fear. My dad and I occasionally got to spend time with each, but with things to do we rarely got to. My friends and I stayed with the rest of the people in the Vain team in the Vain building which was hidden away so the Rebels wouldn't attack our base. There were many different teams and even guilds to fight against the Rebels in different cities._

"Kosh?" Taka whispered as the rest slept in the quiet room filled with our friends

"Yea? Is something wrong Taka" I whispered back

" No, I was just wondering if you were still up…"

"Yea I'm just thinking.. Do you think this will ever end?"

"It will hopefully end with this many teams and guild fighting against them."

"Yea.. go to bed we have a big day ahead of us"

" Goodnight Koshka"

"Night Taka"

Everyone was woken up by a siren. Rushing everyone put on their gear and go there weapons ready to fight….


	2. Rebel Fun

Chapter 2: Rebel Fun

The whole room was still as can be. We were all waiting for the signal from Commander William to attack. We all heard the two steel doors that lead to our rooms slide open. We then heard footsteps a lot of them too.

"It's ok guys false alarm. It was just another team looking for us to recruit some of you guys to train with them." Commander William said.

Everyone put their weapons away and got out of their hiding places. Commander William had a talk with Commander John leader of the team Phantoms. The Phantoms were the best team out of the rest they were daring, hardcore, and all of the above. Why were they looking for recruitments here? Commander William then told us that the Phantom team needed more people to train and fight against the Rebels. That's until Commander William was shot and everyone scurried to their weapons to fight back.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Rona as she launched at the enemies.

"These aren't the Phantoms their Rebels" Ringo yelled back as he shot his gun.

We fought and fought, but we couldn't keep up they were stronger and faster then all of us. Many died and got wounded. We finally surrendered and they captured what was left of us. Took us to a truck and stuffed us in there. We were in the truck for a long time, but for the time being we wondered what was going to happen to us.

"How many of us are there left?" Celeste asked

"13" I said

"There were 30 of us total and now only 13 of us" Taka said

"What are they going to us?" Catherine whispered

"That's what were all worried about" Skarrf whimpered

The truck finally stopped. The so call Commander John opened the truck and looked at us.

"Well looks like we're your new "team" that you're going to be working with" He chuckled

They took us out and we saw their base it was huge in the middle of nowhere, like our base. We stared amazed by the look and vastness of the land surrounding it. The building especially was gloomy looking and a big flag hung with the Rebel colors black and a crimson red with an image of a skull. They took us to this room that was huge that looked like a jungle with these creatures. They told us this is where we'd train and fight each other. We looked around examining the area then we walked to the area where we'd sleep.

"Rest up tomorrow is a big day" Commander John said.

"Why are we here? What is your real name?" Taka asked

"We're training you guys to fight with us. My name is Chief Alexander." He said

"But why us?" Taka asked again

"The world is not a peacefully world as you can see. We the Rebels want power over this world, to train and fight against your "teams" and "guilds". Our goal is to slowly get rid of the teams and take the strong and smart people like you guys. To experiment and play around with you guys which eventually will train you guys to fight each other. Your team is the first one we're "experimenting" with first so good luck" with that Chief Alexander walked out.

We all talked and wondered how they were going to train and make us fight against each other. With that thought in our minds we all set off to bed. We all were woken up by a clanging noise which turned out to be Chief Alexander clanging two pots together.

"RISE AND SHINE" He yelled

We got ready into our clothes then they took us to the weapon room where we chose our weapon of choice whichever one that worked best for us. Since our usual weapons were left behind at our Vain base. Celeste chose a staff that would work well with her powers, Ringo guns, Catherine an odd type of sword to work with her shield powers, Taka also chose a type of sword, and I chose claws. With that we were all ready to begin our "training". Each and every one of us was scanned and the staff there inspected us closely even scribbling stuff down in their notepads about us. We weren't quite sure what they were doing exactly examining us so closely.

"Alright looks like you guys are ready" Chief Alexander exclaimed

Then they picked six of us and we were split into teams of three. While the other seven were escorted to a different room to watch the two groups fight. The six of us that were picked were my friends and I. Taka, Skarrf and Catherine were a team and Celeste, Ringo and I were a team. They told us about that place we saw yesterday the jungle looking room.

"Ok my name is Cassandra and I'll be explaining what is going to happen. On this screen is an overview of that room you all saw yesterday. This bottom part is called the jungle with minions that you can kill and they give you gold to buy things in this shop which is located here in the middle of the jungle. Also here at each of the team's base there is a shop and you can heal here. At shops you can buy items of your choice to make you stronger. Here on top is the lane with 5 turrets on each side which protects your crystals. Minions here on the lane will spawn 4 at a time and help you get gold also protecting your crystals. Each team is going against each other to destroy the other team's crystal. You will have to use your weapons against each other, but it won't harm you that is why we inspected you so closely. Another thing since your team was called Vain we are naming the crystal the Vain Crystal. We will give you each a shot for this game to work. Ready?" Cassandra finished up explaining and she went around giving us each a shot.

With that we were off and were teleported to our bases.

"I'm scared" said Celeste

"It'll be ok Celeste, we won't actually be hurting anyone… I think" I said

"The Rebels are high tech they have a lot of devices and different mechanisms to ensure we don't actually hurt each other. Besides they didn't hurt us in our slumber." Ringo said with reassurance in his voice.

 **Third P.O.V**

As the rest of us were in the head quarters just above the area they put the others in. We watched as they teleported to their bases on opposite sides. We saw them, but they can't see us Chief Alexander had told us earlier when we first got to the headquarters. Then Cassandra walked into the room.

"Ready to watch this exciting game guys?" She said.

"They are ready than ever" Chief Alexander chuckled

"Let the game begin in 5..4..3..2..1. GO!" exclaimed Chief Alexander and Cassandra.

With that they were off running to the position they decided to go towards.


End file.
